


eyes are black in my starlight

by stayfrosty_royalmilktea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Smut, Supportive Lance (Voltron), a lil bit of both, klance, maybe a series, whats better than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayfrosty_royalmilktea/pseuds/stayfrosty_royalmilktea
Summary: keith needed to step up in the face of fear.and maybe he would need a little help with that.





	eyes are black in my starlight

**Author's Note:**

> so i've finally finished voltron and ooooh boy... maybe i might write another part? its v short. who knows.

_One after the other… come on Keith! Why is this becoming so difficult?!_

Keith, to put it simply, just didn’t understand. As he shouts out a disgruntled “Simulation finish!” he sinks to the floor and wipes the sweat off his face.

Fuck.

He did not have time to have his mind in the gutter, and as the newest black lion paladin he needed to keep his mind sharp, for Shiro, for the team, for the entire universe.  
Of all the times and intergalactic universes to have millions of little things on your mind, Keith certainly was hoping this wasn’t the one.

Keith sharply turned his head to find Lance, walking through the doors of the training quad in a creased white t-shirt and black sweats, his hair, usually worn in a slightly unkempt way, was slightly damp, assuming he’d been in the shower shortly before hand. His dark blue eyes turned to Keith, a metaphorical disaster on the floor.

“Uhhh, you alright?” Lance turned his head to the side, waiting for a response.

Keith stood up decorously, attempting to keep in whatever manifestation of emotions he’d just been experiencing. 

“Yeah, uh- never been better.” And as Keith started to briskly leave, he felt something brush pass his hand, and before he knew it, Lance was latched on, firmly.  
“Hey, if you ever need to talk to anyone-“ Lance said, before Keith chimed in,

“Uh, no I don’t thank you. Now will you please just let me go?” Keith shook his head and detached himself for Lance.

“Jeeezus, whats with the Mr Lone Wolf attitude? I’m tryna help, man.” 

“You weren’t trying to help me a little while ago! What happened to all the snarky comments and rivalry? What has made you change your mind, Lance?” Keith pushed.

“What, is someone not allowed to change? You snap at the tiniest things.” Lance huffed and decided now was the right time to let go of Keith’s hand.

“Oh, you, change? Trust me, Lance, you wouldn’t know change if it smacked you in the face,” Keith sneered, “now if you will excuse me-“

But Lance has already moved up in front of Keith, obviously Keith wasn’t expecting to get out of that insult scot-free, but it was worth a try.

“Seriously?! What about you, and your brooding little attitude, you say I don’t know how to change?! Ever since I’ve known you, you’ve been the exact same anti-social, self-absorbed, stubborn kid! How the hell are YOU supposed to pilot the black lion, when you don’t know how to work as a team member?! I don’t see why Shiro loved you so much.“

Silence…

And before Lance knew it, his cheek was red, and his skin stung, as if a thousand little needles were poking him. And all Lance could think about was slapping that smug son-of-a-bitch in the face. Why did he even _consider_ giving Keith Kogane a chance?

“You just smacked me in the face.” Lance stated, his tone frustrated and considerably threatening.

“Yes, I did, and what are YOU going to do about it.” Keith smirked; this was going to be good.

Moments passed, and Lance wasn’t cracking his knuckles, or screaming at Keith from the top of his lungs. Lance took a few deep breaths and smiled.

“Oh Keith, everyone’s been telling me all about you. Just the other day, Hunk was telling me about all the lingering stares you’ve been giving me; and, well, you know Hunk, he can tell what anyone’s thinking. Allura asked me the other day if I’d rejected a date you put to me. I already know about the bet Coran and Pidge have placed on us. Though you’re a rude son-of-a-bitch, you have amazing taste.”

Keith ran towards Lance, myriads of obscenities being screamed in his direction, but before Keith could land a punch, Keith’s wrists are pinned firmly to the wall. And his eyes are wide, shocked. 

Keith’s Adams apple bobs in his throat. “You wouldn’t,” He states. “You’re too much of a fucking coward Lance McClain.”

Suddenly, Keith’s being tossed over– his wrists are locked behind him, pressed tightly against the space-crafts walls “You,” he grits “need to _fuck_ off.” 

And they’re staring, laboured breathing intensifying, Keith’s glare falters, and the next thing he knows, there’s no space between the two. Keith’s mouth is searching for Lances, and Lance, though taken aback, willingly submits. 

Lance ducks his head down and pressing a kiss to Keith’s neck, feeling his breathing hitch at the touch. “You weren’t fooling anyone,” he says, pulling away and smiling, “But hell, I wasn’t either”.

Suddenly, Lance becomes very, very aware of everything that was now happening. He’d never done this before, but something about this situation felt so inevitable, so right, forgetting the way this came to be, of course. And so, Lance very slowly, hesitantly kissed his way down. Keith realised that his breathing was becoming faster, he couldn’t believe this was actually happening.  
“Lance, uh, have you been with a guy before?” Keith asked, his head bowed slightly down.

“Nope,” Lance said, lifting his head to look at Keith, “I’m gonna take my time, tell me if things aren’t okay, right?”

Keith smiled and he nodded. Lance put left his hand resting in the Keith’s curls.

As Lance stroked Keith’s arms and lightly scratched his chest as he delicately kissed his way down even further, eliciting whimpers.

Lance pulled Keith’s pants off, glad he decided to not put on his armour for the practice. He quickly undressed himsell before going back to kissing Keith sloppily.

He traced his tongue along the waistband of Keith’s boxers, now bent down. With his teeth, he clumsily pulled the boxers down, Keith laughing.

“What! I’m not perfect.” Lance explained; his breathing still heavy.

“Well, that’s the first I’ve heard, I always thought you were the smooth talker.” Keith chuckled.

“Yeah, about that,” Lance paused, “I mean, I was always snarky and loud when I was younger, constantly flirting with, well, whatever girl I laid eyes on. Most thought it was endearing, but guys… I couldn’t go that far. It wasn’t until I was up here with everyone in literal space, I finally started to accept myself.”

“That’s great,” Keith smiled, “For me, it’s just been so hard to… communicate. The first person who I could talk to about anything was Shiro. When he came out to me, it was really something. It validated me, though I still haven’t told him, I’m, uh-“ Keith looked down and furrowed his brows.

“Not straight?” Lance laughed.

“Basically… gay, I think?” Keith had now realised they both on the ground, half naked, next to each other. Considering they were making out a few moments ago, they weren’t all that close.  
Keith shuffled over, and before Lance could react, Keith rested his head on his shoulder. Lance perked up, Keith thought that was pretty funny. 

There was a silence, nothing awkward or uncomfortable. The two were just relishing in each other’s presence. Which was so unlike anything Keith and Lance have ever done.

Up until now. 

“You should tell him.” Lance simply said.

“What-but I can’t. Not now.” 

“No, but we’ll get him back. Don’t worry, Shiro is going to proud of how much you’ve grown.” Lance was looking at Keith low, Keith’s eyes were swimming in doubt. His strong front had completely vanished.

“Thank you, Lance.” 

“You know its no problem, now, where were we?” Lance leaned back in and things were just… right.

_to be continued???_


End file.
